A wish hanging on a rope
by mangaanime-luver
Summary: Hermione changed school and not to mention she is muggleborn with the fact that she is a transfer student. Having a meeting with her enemy house boys and having Pansy Parkinson as her partner, could her life get any more wierder? Dramione story. Enjoy !
1. A new beginning for me? Not good

A wish hanging on a rope

I love this story Harry potter! This story would be a Dramione partnered story anyway enjoy your reading~!

Sadly, I don't own the characters, maybe I will soon though!

Chapter 1 A new beginning for me Not Good!

"Mom! Please I don't wanna change school! You can't do that to me NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Hermione whined and whined however her mother decided to ignore her in the end.

~~Hermione ~~

I am a witch. Not a pureblood though. In beaux batons, we judged people by their brains and smartness, not their race of pureblood, half-blood or muggle blood. I belonged in the last category. I knew very well of course, from my knowledge that in Hogwarts, muggle bloods were looked down upon. In my current school which was soon going to be ex-school, they had houses. This school however used an ancient book and the name of house would be written.

FLASHBACK

"WOW" I said when I first came to Beaux batons looking at the big school in front of me.

"You are going to love it in here" Her aunt, a witch said.

"I know aunt anyway I have to go register bye bye!"

"Bye dear, and be careful, magic is not to be fondled with carelessly."

"Okie dokie aunt love ya!"

The school is so big! I am going to love it in here. Suddenly headmaster tinker came in front of me and escorted me to the dining room. I sat at one of the tables and waited for my name to be called.

As soon as I sat on the chair and read the book, the book had big bold letters written " a Very smart student, you my dear belong in the sky house, please proceed to the table which has light blue with clouds on it.

I was one of the last students as I went to that table, everyone was congratulating me and I had my first friend named Fleur.

~~End of Flashback~~

What does mom know about us anyway, she doesn't even know I'm a witch, and she's just moving place to America so that I have to go to a different boarding school?! Now, here I am sending a mail to Fleur by summer (her owl) saying I can't go to Beaux batons anymore. This seriously sucks!

"Hermione! Are you done packing yet? We leave in four hours time!" my mom hollered.

"I am ALMOST finished mom! Give me a few more minutes!." I said a spell and Viola! My stuff are all already packed and in my bag. Now I just have to get out of my room.

FAST FORWARD TO 4 HOURS

"Did you bring your entire luggage dear?' "Yes mom stop asking."

"Oh alright" I laid my head on the chair cushion in the airplane and decided to take a nap while listening to my ipod.

"Attention all passengers we are going to leave in a few minutes time please get your stuff ready." I apparently was jostled awake!

The first few fresh airs from outside the airport hit my face! "Mm ahhh!" I felt refreshed. 'Alright then, it's time for a new beginning Hermione Granger! Let's do this thing!'

My mom caught a taxi and we went to our new home, I helped my mother settle down and 'knock knock' sound was heard. To my surprise, my aunt was there and my mom looked surprised too. She had tea with us and she told my mother, I found a school for her while winking at my direction. "Oh good! Well, let's get her enrolled shall we?"

My aunt said "Hermione stop freaking out" telepathically. Then she told my mother "Junice, you need to pack, I will enroll her in okay? Hermione go and pack your things for the school and I mean everything."

My mom stared at her sister gratefully. I went out of the house after a few kisses and hugs from my mother. My aunt led me into a deserted place and apparated us to Diagon alley to get a new wand and some new robes.

Finally after a few buying of this and that, I reached Hogwarts. Luckily, no one was around. Unluckily, I was new and a transferred student. Not to mention a mud blood at that.

"Ah, miss granger, I was waiting for you for quite a long time. How was you trip? Anyway let us get to headmaster Dumbledore's office." A certain witch said.

"May I know your name miss_____?" oh dear me! Quite careless of me, yes my name is professor McGonagall." As we walked into the school I realized 'well, at least the school is nice!'

We reached headmaster Dumbledore's office after a few moments, she shouted 'acid pops!' and a passageway of stairs was shown, I was led inside and I saw an old man with long beard peering at me with a half moon shaped spectacles." Professor Dumbledore sir. I am Hermione Granger the transfer student." "Yes I was expecting you miss granger, please follow me to the stool" I sat on it and he placed a hat on my head.

Than I suddenly remembered my aunt saying "your uncle went to this school Hermione. You must be placed in Gryffindor because it is the Granger's bloodline to be a Gryffindor member.

The hat started teasing me and before I knew it, his voice filled my head. Ahh I see a second Salazar here. Good brains, strong willed too but what is this? A courage shown in Gryffindor and stubbornness from hufflepuff. Very tricky indeed. Very tricky. I think I will try you out in Gryffindor yes but maybe I might change who knows. Anyway I announce you as a new member of "GRYFFINDOR" " it shouted. "Excellent you will be placed in my house here is your timetable and your schedule. The password now is nobility. Any changes would be reported to you immediately oh and miss granger, you are places in the second year (15 year old in this story)am I correct?" I replied with a nod. All right, than you will need a partner from another house. Your partner would be informed to you in a few hours !"~

My first chapter of my first Harry potter fanfic. Reviews pls~


	2. Why always me?

A wish hanging on a rope

I love this story Harry potter! This story would be a Dramione partnered story anyway enjoy your reading~!

Sadly, I don't own the characters, maybe I will soon though!

Chapter 2 Why always me?

~~Pansy Parkinson~~

I am Pansy Parkinson and I unlike many in this school is a pure-blood. As you can see only slytherins deserves to be purebloods! Too bad PROFESSER McGonagall isn't. Well, she could pass for one though; I respect her a lot but not as much as Professor Snape. He is a hot and a Pure Blood teacher. I had a crush on him a few years ago but I grew out of it. Now my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. He has a hot body and not to mention, he is a one of the long-lived pure bloods. Like me, he is a death-eater. I L-O-V-E him so much!

I was called by McGonagall to class today. I thought it was something concerning Draco so I went!

Too bad that I didn't know and our conversation was like OHMYGOSH!

So this is it.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson, you are to be a partner to a new transfer student named Hermione Granger. She transferred here from Beaux Batons today and I decided that she needs a partner badly in your house."

I replied with my usual snotty voice. "Oh, Professor, I...I…I refuse to be that girl's partner. I want to spend all my time with Draco darling and I don't give a shit about your thoughts!"

"Miss Pansy, you Know very well that I keep most of your grades of behaviors and if you don't wish your house's points to be deducted, it will be very wise to obey what I am saying right now."

"Fine, what house is she in and what is her status of blood?"

"She is from Gryffindor and she is a mud... Mud... Mud blood."

"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME I, THE PANSY PARKINSON IS A PARTNER OF A FILTHY MUDBLOOD? THIS IS SOO SICK!"

"Yes. I hope you enjoy your partnering with her so goodbye."

The freaking teacher apparated out of the room.

What am I going to do?? Well, it was not like I had any choice anyway… This had to be it. The end of my pure status. She better be very pretty or else I will murder her for being ugly as well as being a partner of mine who is a mud blood. This sucks.

~~Hermione~~

I saw a girl with short straight brown hair wearing a slytherin uniform muttering to herself. What is wrong with her? I wondered. Maybe I should ask her who Pansy Parkinson is.

FLASHBACK

"Professor I cannot believe this. Are you actually telling me that I have to be partners with a slytherin? Professor I am very sure that the whole Gryffindor will hate me for this and hex me till all is worth."

"Miss Granger you are new here and you cannot do anything about this. As Gryffindor and Slytherins would have their classes together most of the time, you will have to sit next to her always. The common room of shared houses will be in between you and her houses, many of the slytherins go there and some of the Gryffindor people goes there too. I hope that you will be within them so have a nice schooling here~!"

And wham. She just apparated out from here. I was cursing her and I was walking around the school hall.

End of Flashback

Okay, since she is a slytherin and my "partner" is a slytherin, I will ask her who Pansy Parkinson is.

~~Nobody's side~~

Pansy saw a girl with wavy hair touching her butt staring at her. 'Wow she's pretty! I wonder who she is. First time seen her, maybe she is a gryffindork that I don't know about. Her skin is so fair and flawless; I have to admit she is prettier than me. Hey is she coming over to me?'

Pansy started fixing her hair and uniform a bit. She wanted to feel at least pretty beside her anyway.

"Hi, may I ask do you know who Pansy Parkinson is?" Hermione asked in a melodious voice.

Pansy, awed by her but with dignity replied "I guess you must be Hermione Granger the new transfer mud bloo- I mean student from Beaux Batons?"

'She was going to call me a mud blood' Hermione thought. 'Well at least she stopped calling without my interruption, wait she knows my name is she Pansy Parkinson??'

Hermione said "Oh, you must be Pansy! Nice to meet you, I hope that we can be 'friends' for the time being okay?"

Pansy was delighted

"Okay dokie"

"Well maybe not all slytherins are bad." Hermione thought while going out of the hall with Pansy introducing herself.

The two girls became immediate friends and they were walking around the school while Pansy introduced her to the classrooms and talked to her about the history of Hogwarts. Hermione talked back to her full heartedly. She was glad to find that Pansy was a girl to be friends with if you knew her quite well. At two corners when they were talking, A Gryffindor student named Harry and on the other side, a slytherin student named Draco were staring at the two girls, each of them oblivious that his enemy was standing right opposite himself.

At the same time, both of them furrowed their brows and Draco said "What is a Gryffindor doing with a slytherin" and Harry said "What is a slytherin doing with a Gryffindor" at the same time.

Unconsciously, both of them thought "I know that she is Pansy but who is the girl beside her? She's pretty."

Then both of them turned to their heels and walked away leaving absolutely no traces that they had been there watching the two girls.

As the school was quite a big one, Pansy took one whole day touring her around Hogwarts. Unknown to them, they felt a very large amount of disallowed friendship going through them and both girls found their days to be enjoyable.

"Bye Hermione! Classes starts tomorrow and I will be waiting outside your tower at exactly seven in the morning! If I don't come, go to the dining room and sit on the table of your house, I will meet you at the dining room after breakfast and we can go to class together alright?!"

"Sure Pansy! Thanks for today! I think we should meet at the dining room though, it is quite late and we might both oversleep okay?"

Pansy agreed and went to her tower. Hermione on the other hand, made way to Gryffindor tower and as it was Around 2 am all the girls were sleeping. 'Oh well, I can introduce myself to them tomorrow.' She flopped on her bed and sleepiness finally overtook her and she fell into a soundless slumber. Indeed, it was a tiring day for both girls.

How'd you like it? Guys ~~ I want reviews or I won't continue! (Kidding lolls)

But I still want reviews!!!~luv ya! ~

eyHHhfuiwwpvuqhup


End file.
